


Terminal Affairs

by Gtech1904



Series: He’s What Universe [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: An Avenger, Natasha adores Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Spider-Man, SECRETLY, to be or not to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtech1904/pseuds/Gtech1904
Summary: Peter finds a date on the paper. He meets a friend who introduces him to her friend. It’s chaos, in a funny, old school way.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov
Series: He’s What Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584328
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Terminal Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it took so long and that there isn’t much here but I’ve had the first couple paragraphs for months and finally was able to get past some of my writer’s block and ended with this.

Peter landed near the abandoned grain terminal. It rested on the edge of water, a few trees spread out but otherwise it was bare. The building was four stories, looking burnt as most of the stone was black. Peter walked up the wall to the top, hoping for an easier entrance than the barred rotting door at the bottom.

Natasha didn’t say when to be here only to come by today. It was the day after the birthday party and he had planned to finish off his new vibranium web shooters but after reading her note again, flipping the paper over he had found a date. He figured it out quickly and mindlessly worked on the blueprints for his shooters the rest of the day. 

Peter found a roof top access hatch and jumped down onto the fourth floor. It was dark but Peter had ASTRAEA turn on night vision as he tried to find the stairs while he waited for Natasha. Peter remembered doing a project about the grain terminal, how it was a failure before it even started. Peter could see why, the design for separating the grain was really atrocious. Pipes of all sizes came out of the ceiling and the walls, sticking out, making it hazardous. 

He finally found the stairs at the opposite side of the room, ducking under the pipes to get to it. The stairs were made of a steel mixture that was rusted and frail looking. Peter cursed Natasha for this. He jumped to stick to the wall, completely avoiding any attempt to walk down the stairs. He would rather take his chances with the Rhino. 

He explored the middle floors, wandering around, hoping he wouldn’t have to go all the way to the bottom, he was starting to hate stairs. The third and second floors held much of the same, but the third had an office that still had different knick knacks on the desk and a trash can filled with shredded file paper. 

Eventually, he made his way to the lowest level, causing his spider-sense to flare up. Slowly, he came to a halt, head tilting to make sense of where the threat could be. His sense flared again, stronger and Peter flipped out of the way as a foot swiped at empty air. 

Peter knew who it was now and kept alert, waiting for her to strike again. A body flung itself at him, fist stretched out, but Peter side-stepped, catching the fist. Before he knew what happened, Natasha had her legs around him, pulling him to the ground, or would have if he hadn’t stuck his feet to the concrete making it impossible for him to lose his balance. 

Not deterred, she pushed off of him, making him stumble slightly, which she took advantage of, sweeping her leg under his. He fell but before she could finish it he rolled up into a perfect fighting stance. He had been working on it since she taught him, spent hours practicing, having ASTRAEA replay the video feed over and over, ingrained in his memory. 

“Not bad,” she complimented. 

“I try,” grinning under his mask. He initiated it first this time, running, feigning left, twisting and getting a hit on her stomach as he switched last second to the right. She grunted but stayed standing, ducking as Peter goes for another jab. 

He had to make an opening to give Black Widow a punch or kick, but she had to do the same if she wanted to get him back. They tussle for a while longer, each avoiding the other until the spy caught him off guard, his reflexes just a hair too slow as she grabbed his middle. She pulled him towards her, unbalancing him enough that he had no time to catch himself as he fell in what felt like slow motion. He grunted as his chin hit the floor, pain flooding his senses, the familiar metallic taste of blood from where he accidentally bit his tongue. 

He moaned as he turned on his back, staring at the darkened ceiling in defeat. Natasha’s head popped out to the left, hovering over his face, smirking. 

“You lasted longer than last time by twenty-six seconds,” smirk never leaving her face, Peter laughed, the sound breathy and curled slightly with the blood still coating his throat. He would have been annoyed that she was able to keep count of how long they had been sparring for during said spar, but she was The Black Widow. Instead, he felt proud of himself as he accepted the hand up that she offered. 

“Thank you,” Peter mumbled as he spit the remaining blood into a napkin she handed him, taking the water too as he rinsed his mouth out. 

“For what?” Tilting her head to look at him curiously. 

“For the present,” Peter clarified, watched as she shrugged her shoulders, a small grin on her face as she turned her head to look at him. 

“How about we get out of here?” She offered. 

“Yes, please!” Peter grinned, the smell getting to his sensitive nose. Natasha opened a side door Peter hadn’t noticed, this one of rusted metal that still looked safer that the metal stairs Peter had avoided. 

“Where are we going?” Peter asked, jogging to keep up with the Widow’s long strides. 

“A place,” she answered, Peter pouting at the non-answer. 

“Please!” He begged, eyes widening in what May had told him made him look like a puppy. He would be offended but he had maybe given himself the eyes in the mirror. Just to test out if what she said was true. Let’s just say Peter had ended up cleaning the apartment to surprise May, a small cupcake as an apology for not believing her. 

Natasha’s eyes softened but she didn’t give in, much to Peter’s disappointment and Natasha’s hidden relief. She led Peter to a car, black and non-flashy enough to be inconspicuous. 

“What do you know about S.H.I.E.L.D, Peter?” Natasha questioned as she started the engine. 

“Shield? As in the not so super secret organization that had been comprised when Hydra infiltrated into the ranks and it had to be shut down, S.H.I.E.L.D? That one?” Peter asked Natasha to confirm, bouncing in his seat as he stared at her in wonder. He had always been fascinated with them since he was little. Knew he wasn’t supposed to know about them in his younger years as the organization was still working in the shadows. But his mom and Richard were never good at organizing anything and tended to leave things lying around that no five year old should read or be able to understand. 

The release of the S.H.I.E.L.D files had been what connected the dots and Peter had done as much research as he could, having hacked into their database since not everything had been released to the public. He found both of their names in the field agent section, files mostly black with a few inconsequential words left alone. He wanted to know where this was going. 

“Yes, that one,” Natasha seemed to wince a little at the mention of the leaked files and Peter assumed it was partly her fault, but Peter doesn’t mind, it gave him a chance to know his former parents in a new way he wasn’t able to, from the kind whispered I love you’s and the bedtimes stories.

“Why are you asking?” Peter questioned when it looked like she was lost in a memory, yet still present enough to drive to wherever they were going, though Peter had a suspicion that he knew where. 

“Nick Fury wants to meet you, but he knew Tony wouldn’t let you anywhere near him with his knowledge. So think of it as us letting you make the decision for yourself and not Tony,” Natasha explained, keeping her eyes on the road but had a small smile when Peter gave a sort of exasperated look. He didn’t feel like he’d been given much of a choice as she is only telling him on a need to know basis. 

“You didn’t have to get in the car. That counts as a choice,” seemingly knowing where his head was at. 

“Not really,” Peter fired back without missing a beat, grinning as he caught Natasha laughing under her breath. 

They rode in silence for the rest of the time, Natasha turning on the music for the hour and a half ride to the middle of nowhere, finally turning down what seemed to be a dirt road and stopping just before they met an overgrown field of green. 

“This was not what I was expecting, are you really Natasha or a shapeshifter that wanted me alone?” Peter asked in mock accusation. 

“What were you expecting?” She asked, ignoring his joke as she exited the SUV. Peter scrambling after her. 

“I don’t know, high tech helicarrier in the sky with invisible cloaking technology,” Peter threw his hands up, waving towards the empty field that definitely did not have any of those things. “Something cool at least. I’m more worried you brought me here to kill me and hide the body,” Peter admitted, giving a smile. He hasn’t known Natasha for long but he knew she wouldn’t kill him. Hurt him? He’s not sure, but he is with the other. 

She didn’t say anything, giving a small upturn of her lips that Peter thought was amusement, and disappearing from view a moment later. Peter gaped, eyes roaming about to wait to be the punchline of the joke but found the field just as empty as before, minus one Black Widow. Peter hesitantly stepped forward, spider-sense silent, as he continued. 

A gasp left his mouth as he stared wide-eyed at the high-tech helicarrier with what is obviously cloaking technology. _Yeah, should of guessed_ , Peter snarked to himself, eyes searching for the familiar red hair that had not stopped walking towards what Peter assumed was the entrance. Jogging to catch back up, Peter marveled as the door opened and a bustle of activity assaulted his senses. 

Agents — or what Peter assumed were agents — flitted this way and that with purposeful strides, machinery buzzed in some people’s hands, some talking to other people in groups of three or more, and most with at least some form of coffee in one hand. Some of the agents looked up at the door they had stepped through and they eagerly parted like the sea had for Moses when they caught sight of Natasha. Grinning, Peter eyed Natasha from the corner of them and watched as her face became terribly and coldly blank, but Peter could tell she wanted desperately to smirk at the act of submission the others exuded. 

She walked deftly forward, not sparing a glance at the nervous looking agents and Peter gave his best sunny smile which seemed to at least get a few people to relax. He smiled at Natasha as the hall cleared and they were finally alone at the back of the helicarrier. Natasha returned it with a barely there upturn of her lips before it mellowed out and she strode into the room, not even bothering to knock. Quietly, Peter shut the door, eying Natasha as she nodded to him and he locked it. He joined her side as the chair behind the intimidating desk swiveled to reveal Nick Fury. Clad in black leather and distinctive eye patch that had Peter struggling to keep a straight face. If not for that then for his position, finger tips pressed together in a form resembling what one might do for a prayer and eying him intently. It reminded Peter of a cheesy James Bond villain, all he needed was a white haired cat for him to stroke and it would match his imagination to a T. Still, despite the mental image Peter nodded to the director that his mother and adopted father had worked for. 

“Peter Parker. Or should I say Spider-man,” it was that moment when a cat — not white but ginger to Peter’s disappointment — jumped up in his lap and the man absently started to pet it did the situation register. He couldn’t keep his laughter contained, it swelled in his chest until his lips quivered and he let loose. He struggled to breath as he laughed and laughed. He was aware that Natasha was looking at him in concern and that Fury was looking at him like he had lost all hope in humanity at this point in his life. 

“S...Sorry Sorry. It’s just you look like Ernest Blofeld from that really old James Bond movie. And with the cat!” Peter explained, through his exhales of his laughter. He saw Natasha and Fury exchange looks before the woman shrugged. 

“He is Tony’s son,” Fury’s jaw had tightened but he nodded in acknowledgment that he really was. Peter would have pouted and said he was like this before he knew Tony but he knew he wouldn’t be believed. It stung, but Peter had been hurt worse. 

“Right, Parker. How would you like to join the Avengers?” Peter paused his breath, heart stuttering as he replayed Fury’s question on repeat. 

“Uh...” Peter responded, at a total loss of words. He was fine that Fury knew, he was a super spy that the world still didn’t know about despite the leaked files who held more secrets that Russia and China combined and a almost clean track record to his name in his field. But an Avenger. Being a friendly neighborhood Spider-man is one thing but an Avenger is a whole number of other wait and back up’s. He still hadn’t gotten around to telling Tony he was Spider-man. Fear keeping his mouth shut tighter than Fort Knox. 

Not to mention he was sixteen. 

“No, no thank you, Director Fury. I can’t,” Peter finally answered. 

“Can’t or won’t?” He fired back. Peter looked away. 

“Can’t it be both? I’m sorry but being an Avenger would mean telling Tony and I’m not ready. What if he tries to make me stop being Spider-man? I can’t stop, it’s a part of me now and I can’t go back to doing nothing if I can help. Not to mention I’m sixteen. If the others know who I am they won’t treat me seriously. I’ll be stuck on the sidelines, waiting to play but never getting the chance,” Peter rambled, worried they would laugh in his face and dismiss his worries. 

“Peter, it’s alright. He didn’t mean right away,” Natasha paused, leveling a glare at Fury. Apparently she didn’t know what the Director had planned when he asked her to bring Peter here. The thought was only a slight comfort to Peter. “Right now, think about it for later, but just so you know, Peter, the other Avengers wouldn’t just write you off. We all have our stories and none are just for the thrill of being labeled as a superhero. They would know how to look past your age and see why helping people matters to you,” she gave a small smile that Peter hesitantly returned, looking slightly hopeful and dubious at the same time. 

“It can just be training you for now. Nothing big but still anything would be better than nothing,” she winked at him and Peter felt the stiffness in his shoulders and spine relax and let himself nod to her suggestion. He could hear Fury grumble under his breath but sighed as he stepped forward from around the desk to hold out his hand. 

“We got ourselves a deal, Spider-man?” Peter grinned, shaking to man’s hand and letting himself hope for the future.


End file.
